


We've gone a long ways.

by backtobrokeback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sambriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtobrokeback/pseuds/backtobrokeback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts his Senior year.  Sam start his freshman year. Enter the Novak family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll be good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, sadly, own any of these characters. One of my first fanfictions. I wrote in a couple days. It's not extremely long, I tend to skip "weeks" time periods change. It should be a bit easy to understand. Sorry if it sucks! I'm not super good at writing.  
> Sorry, if there are any misspellings.

### Chapter One

###  We'll Be Good Friends. 

It was Dean Winchester’s last year in high school. He was a senior while his brother, Sam, was an upcoming freshman. Dean was sad that he’d have to leave Sam alone for three years after he graduated. “It’s okay, Dean. I’ll be fine.” Sam would say. Dean knew Sam liked to be alone, but he didn’t want Sam to figure out the ways of high school by himself. Dean even offered to fail and stay another year, but Sam refused every single time.

Dean’s first day as a senior he sees four new students at the school. They were all from the same family, he believes. The Novaks, Dean thinks they’re called. He knew there were three boys and one girl. One of the Novaks, Gabriel, who was a senior as well, was in his English class. He studied Gabriel. Gabriel seemed to be the class clown, pulling pranks on everyone including the extremely strict teacher, Mrs. Mills. He also pulled out four candy bars, or more, throughout the whole period. He saw one of the other Novaks going to a Junior classroom, and Dean believes he caught the name, Lucifer. Dean thought that it was sort of creepy to name your child that, but he assumed it was a nickname. (He would later find out it wasn’t.)

~

Dean was stood against the wall of the gym looking at all his classmates. He noticed a girl with bright red hair sitting on a bench reading a book. He had a guess who this was. The youngest of the Novaks named Anna. Dean thought she looked around Sam’s age. Dean put on his best smile and walked up to her. 

“Hey, I’m Dean. You’re Anna, right?” Dean says and she looks up and smiles slightly in a I-don’t-want-to-talk-to-you way. 

“Uh, yup.” She replies finally and closes her book. 

Dean nods. “So, is your brother’s name actually Lucifer?’ He asks. He knows it could be a slightly rude question to ask, but something inside of him really needed to know. 

She giggles. “Sadly, yes. We’re all named after Angels.” Dean quirks an eyebrow. That was odd.

“Are you guys like religious?” Dean asks. He knows this question is also a bit personal, but Dean’s limits have suddenly slipped. 

Anna smiles. “Yes. Well, Lucy and Gabe aren’t as much. Castiel and I take after our dad, with all the religion stuff.” She replies nicely. 

Dean was glad she didn’t get offended, he didn’t want to piss of a girl on the first day. “Castiel?” He asks. 

“He was named after the Angel of Thursday.” She says. 

Dean nods and is about to reply when their teacher signals that they can leave. Anna waves goodbye and walks off. Dean shoves his hands into his pockets and walks to his next class. He has Mr. Roman, who completely hates him, so he’ll probably get stuck in the front of the room. 

~

“Why hello, Dean. This year will be magnificent.” Mr. Roman says when Dean walks in. 

“Mornin’ Dick.” Dean says under his breath. 

Once everyone else, including all the late students, were in the class Mr. Roman spoke. “Alright.” He clasps his hands together. “I’m Mr. Roman, as most of you know. I’ll be teaching you econ. We should be having a student who is new to the school here in a moment. He must be lost. Once he arrives, I shall put you into pairs and your seats.” As if right on cue, a boy with black hair and striking blue eyes (he was also wearing a trench coat which seemed to be covering.. was that a suit?) walks in. He must have been running because he is busy trying to catch his breath. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to be late, sir.” said the boy’s gravelly voice. 

“Hello, Mr. Novak. It’s fine, but make sure it doesn’t happen again. Now, if you’ll go stand along the sides of the room like the rest of the class, I’ll put you into seats.” Mr. Roman says. Castiel, Dean remembers Anna saying his name is. He knows it must be Castiel because he’s met or seen the other Novaks, and that leaves him as the last and fourth Novak. He isn’t paying attention to Mr. Roman assigning seats until he hears his name being called. He looks up at Mr. Roman who is pointing at a desk at the back of the room. “Winchester, Novak.” Dean and Castiel both walk towards the desk. Dean sits in his chair and puts his binder on the desk. He turns towards Castiel, who surprisingly already has everything out, and announces himself. 

“Hi, I’m Dean.” Castiel turns to look at him. 

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel Novak.” Castiel says with his deep voice that Dean already seems to becoming familiar with. Castiel doesn’t look like he would speak with a deep voice, but Dean likes it and ignores his thoughts. 

“Can I call you Cas?” Deak asks.

Castiel cocks his head, confused. “I’ve never had a nickname.”  
“Oh, I don’t have to call you that then.” Dean says quickly. 

Cas smiles slightly. “No, I like it.” Dean smiles. Someone clears their throat and both Dean and Cas look towards Mr. Roman. 

“You boys have something to share with the class?” He asks. 

“No, sir.” Dean and Cas say simultaneously. Mr. Roman nods and continues teaching. Dean and Cas look at each other and grin. Cas pulls a paper out of his binder and quickly scribbles something on it, he hands it to Dean. Dean looks at it and it has a number on it. Cas had given Dean his number. Dean smiles and writes his own on another piece of paper to hand to Cas. Dean thinks he’ll like his senior year.


	2. You're Not Gettin' Far, Gabe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is extremely short and was only added because I was bored and wanted to write it. Again, not really needed but it's here anyway.

### Chapter Two

Sam was doing some English homework when his Doctor Who ringtone went off. He picked up the phone, he hadn’t recognized the number, but he answered anyway. 

“Hello? It’s Sam Winchester.”

“Hey-o, baby.” 

“Gabriel?” 

“Who else has the best voice in the universe?” 

“Um, Cas’ voice is pretty cool.”

“Well, mine’s better.” 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” 

“So, what’s up Sammy-o?” 

“I’m just doing some homework.” 

“Mmm. BORING.” 

“Says you. You don’t have a lot to do.”

“So, when do you want to, uh, you know?” 

“You still want to kiss me?” 

“Uh, duh.”

“But, what if I’m a bad kisser?”

“Um, have you seen your own lips, Sammy-o? Puh-lease. You’re probably magnificent.”

“Oh, ha. Thanks. I guess..” 

“And then, maybe we can, uh..”

“Yeah, well I’m new at all this. First base is all you’re getting, Novak.” Sam hears a knock on his door and panics. 

“Gotta go Gabe.” He says really quiet.

“Okay, baby-o. See ya!” Gabe says. 

Sam grabs his pencil as a way of showing he was doing something other than talking on the phone. He leans back in his chair and says, “Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes. I told you. I wanted some Sambriel. So there it is.


	3. You're too young.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out the truth. Along the way he's stuck with his own small problem.

Chapter Three

 

Dean was getting ready to go to bed when his phone rang. He had been considering changing the ringtone, which was currently Carry On My Wayward Son, to something else. He sighs and picks up the phone. 

“Hello?” Dean says. 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice says. 

“Hey, Cas! What’s up?” Dean asks. 

He hears Cas shift a bit over the phone. “Hey, uh, is your brother Sam?” Cas asks. 

“Uh, yeah. Why? What did he do?” Dean was worried. Sam was a smart kid, if he’d gotten in trouble he could ruin his chances of going into a good college. That’s all Dean wanted for his little brother. 

“No, uh. It’s, uh..” Dean knew Cas wasn’t one to hesitate. It must have been bad. 

“What?” Dean asks, irritated this time. 

“My brother, Gabriel, seems to be enamored with him.” Dean almost dropped his phone out of his hands. 

“HE WHAT? HE’S A SENIOR. MY BROTHER IS 13 FOR GOD’S SAKES.” Dean rambled on and on about how Gabriel was too old for Sam and that Sam was as straight as any guy can be. 

“Dean. Calm yourself.” Cas says. 

“WHY SHOULD I?” Dean yells. 

“Well, I believe Sam might be going through an experimental phase. Not that Gabe is the best person to experiment with. Dean, Sam might need someone to talk to.” Cas says. Dean knows that most of the time, Cas is right. 

“Cas, I’ll call you back.” 

“Why?”

“I’m going to talk to Sam.” 

“I believe you should let him come to you, maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it at this precise moment.” Oh, Cas ever the smart one. 

Cas seems to give up because he sighs. “Okay, Dean. Just call me back after.” Dean smiles.

“Yeah, Cas. I will.” Dean hangs up and throws his phone on his bed. He opens his door and walks across the hall to Sam’s door. He presses his head quietly to the door. 

“Yeah, well I’m new at all this. First base is all you’re getting, Novak.” Dean clenches his fist when he hears this and knocks on the door. He hears some shifting and a muffled, “Come in.” He opens the door and goes straight towards Sam’s bed and sits. 

“Sammy.”

“Dean?” Silence follows the question.

“Are you gay?” Dean asks abruptly. Sam who was leaning back in his chair comes crashing down. Dean doesn’t react to this. He just stays calmly on the bed while Sam attempts and succeeds at getting back up. 

“What? Who told you that?” Sam asks anxiously. 

“Cas said Gabriel has been talking about you all day.” 

Sam’s mouth drops. “What?”

Dean nods. “Yeah! You do know Gabriel is 17? You’re 13, Sam! 13! That’s almost illegal. For gods sake, Sammy! You can’t be with him!” Dean yells. 

“Shh! Dad might hear you! Plus, I can see who I wish, Dean! You’re seeing Cas aren’t you?” Sam retorts.

“What? Cas and I? No! We aren’t together!”

“So, are you two pretending to be together?” Sam asks.

“No! Cas and I are just friends! Man, I’m not gay.” Sam frowns and looks down at the floor. Dean assumed it was for his choice of words. 

“Sammy, you know I wouldn’t care if you were gay. It’s fine.” He approaches Sam and pat his back lightly. “That’s fine. It’s just Gabriel is older. By a lot.” 

“But Gabe likes me. He accepted me when no one else would. He appreciates me.” Sam says sadly. And it hits Dean like a ton of bricks. Dean didn’t allow his brother to hang out with his group of friends only because one of them didn’t like Sam. Only one friend. It shouldn’t have mattered, this was his brother. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I’m sorry I didn’t let you hang out with me because Adam’s a dick. But, I heard your phone call with Gabe. I don’t want you to let Gabriel overpower you. You do what you feel comfortable with.” Sam smiles weakly at Dean. 

“I’ll do what I feel comfortable with.” Dean smiles and hugs Sam. Once he lets go he walks towards the door. 

“Oh, Dean by the way...” Dean turns to look at Sam. “I think you and Cas would be good together. Not just as best friends.” Sam tells him.

“Dunno, Sammy. Good night.”

“Night, Dean.”

Dean walks out of the room. He let Sam stay with Gabriel. He knew Gabriel was related to Cas, so he should have some respect for others. Dean thinks about what Sam said once he’s in his room. He likes Cas, but he doesn’t like ‘like’ Cas. Well, he’s thought about Cas’ extremely beautiful blue eyes and his oddly adorable chapped lips. Dean shakes his head. He had to call Cas back. He knew somewhere deep inside he did in some way love Cas, but he was in no way ready to act upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this chapter. I hope it's not shitty?


	4. The Oddly Confusing Phone Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls Cas back.

Chapter Four

 

Once Dean has picked up his phone, he dials Cas’ number. Cas didn’t answer the first time, so he calls again. 

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey Cas.”

“How did it go? I’m assuming well since you are not yelling and such.”

“Yeah, I’m not. Sam came clean. I gave him my blessing and all that shit.”

“So, you’re okay with him and Gabriel?”

“Sort of. I just told him not to let Gabriel make him do things he doesn’t want to.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Yeah. He also told me I should go out with my good friend.”

“Oh? What friend?”

“Uh.. Lisa! Yeah, Lisa.”

“Lisa? Lisa Breaden?”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t she with Adam?”

“Well, uh, yeah.”

“Hm, I don’t think Sam knows much about your relationship with Lisa then. I don’t think you two would work out. You seem to need some one nice, understanding, smart, and good looking.” 

“Cas.. You sort of explained yourself in five words.” 

“Oh, did I? Uh, WHAT? WHAT’S THAT GABE? YEAH! I’LL BE RIGHT THERE! Uh, I got to go, Dean.”

“Uh, okay. See ya at school.” 

Dean closes his phone and smiles. He’s staring at his phone with a smile on his face when his dad comes in, he looks up. “Hey, dad.”

“Stop talking to your boyfriend and go to sleep!” John says. 

“Not my boyfriend, dad.” Dean says. 

“Yeah, sure. Night, Dean.” 

“Night, dad.” Dean laughs when his dad is gone and settles himself into his bed.


	5. He Knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas knows the truth and confronts Dean.

Chapter five

Dean was in Mr. Roman’s class waiting for Cas. Cas’ promise to Mr. Roman from the first day of school hadn’t gone as planned. He was currently five minutes late. Cas rushes into the classroom almost exactly as he did the first day of school. He mumbles a quick ‘Sorry’ in Mr. Roman’s direction and rushes to his seat. 

“Late again, Cas? Were you and Jo making out?” Dean asks, slightly hurting himself with the comment. Cas had just started dating Jo and Jo had even confronted him about it.

*flash back*

“You know, Dean, I won’t go out with him if it bothers you.” Jo had said. 

Dean sighed and stuck his tongue out at Jo. “Jo, I told you. I don’t like Cas like that.” 

Jo shrugged. “But Sam told me-”

“Fuck what Sam said! Don’t listen to him. I don’t like Cas like that.” 

“Alright, Dean.” Jo says exasperated. 

*End flash back*

Cas blushes. He blushes and it pisses Dean off. “Maybe I was.” Cas admits.

Dean nods and ignores Cas the rest of the class period. Once the bell rings, Dean grabs his backpack and heads out of the room. 

“Hey! Dean! Wait up!” Cas yells from behind him. Dean doesn’t stop walking, he knows that somehow Cas will catch up to him. A hand grabs at his shoulder and turns him around. 

“What, Castiel?” Dean sighs. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to an annoying and probably blushing Castiel. Cas stares at Dean for a couple of moments too long. 

“Why are you mad at me?” Cas asks.

“It’s not of import.” Dean mocks. 

Cas frowns. “What’s your problem?” Cas almost yells. The hall is empty by now, everyone is in their classrooms. Dean knows he’ll be late. He tries to walk away, but Cas pushes him back. 

“You’re my problem, Castiel!” Dean yells back. 

“Why? What did I do?” Cas asks, he slumps his shoulders. Dean knows Cas takes it to heart when he calls him Castiel. 

“Man, I’m late for class. I can’t do this chick flick moment right now.” Dean’s back hits the wall with full force. He looks at Cas who is holding his shirt from the collar with one hand while the other is is holding him against the wall. 

“Chick flick moment?” Cas all but growls. “Dean, do you think I care that you have class? I do too! Now shut up! I know you don’t like me being with Jo. Just say it! Plus, I’m not even going out with her. She’s my friend. We just wanted to see if what Sam said was true, if you liked me. Do you, Dean? Do you like me?” 

Dean whimpers for help. It’s no use. Cas still has him pinned to the wall. He wants to get out. He has to avoid this question. He knows he isn’t ready to answer it. “Cas, I-I can’t do this right now, please.” Dean pleads. 

Cas lets go of Dean reluctantly and sighs. “Dean, you’ll need to figure this out. Until then, don’t call me or talk to me.” Cas says and walks away. Dean slides down the wall he had been pushed against. He pulls his knees up to his chest. He sits there until Mrs. Mills finds him. She takes him to the nurse even though he isn’t hurt. He doesn’t object. 

~

“What’s your dad’s name?” The nurse, Ms. Masters, asks. 

“John.” Dean says. Ms. Masters dials the number and frowns. 

“Hm. Is he at work?” She asks.

“Probably.” Dean says. 

“Do you have anybody else I can call?” 

“My uncle, Bobby.” 

“Alright. I’ll call him and we’ll get him to pick you up.”

“Sure.”

~

Once Bobby had arrived for Dean they got into Bobby’s pick up truck. 

“So, am I taking you home?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah.” Dean says. Bobby nods and starts the car. The music turns on and starts playing, Dean reaches out to turn the volume up but Bobby swats his hand away and turns off the music.

“What’s wrong Dean?”

“You won’t let me play music.” Dean replies simply.  
“Don’t be an idgit.” Bobby retorts. 

Dean sighs. “He knows.”

They’ve arrived at The Winchester’s house due to the short distance. Bobby parks in their driveway. “Who knows what?” He asks. 

“Cas.” Bobby nods, a way of telling Dean to continue. “Cas knows I like him. He’s pretending to be with Jo to piss me off.” Dean slumps against the seat of the truck. Bobby pats him on the back.

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?” Bobby asks.

“I dunno. He asked me if it was true, but I couldn’t tell him!” 

“Why not?”

“I’m not gay!”

“What’s wrong with being gay? You know your brother is with that Gabe kid.” 

Dean frowns. “I’m not saying it’s wrong. I’m just not. I only feel this way about Cas.” 

Bobby laughs. “Then tell him that you idgit!” 

Dean smiles. “Thanks, Bobby.” 

“You’re welcome. Now go inside, get yourself some sleep and then call Cas and tell him the truth.” 

Dean laughs. “Sir, yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some characters such as Meg, Bobby, and Sheriff Mills who don't have big parts in the rest.


	6. Let's Fix It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a call that changes his life. And sees Sam doing something sort of gross.

Chapter Six

Dean woke up from his nap at around 5 o’ clock. He heard some weird noise, it sound sort of like a creak. He walked down the stairs and almost fainted. He saw Sam sitting on top of Gabriel making out, while rutting his hips, making the chair they were on creak. He heard a little moan come out of Gabriel’s mouth. “Uh, Sam. Yeah.” Dean almost threw up in his mouth. He turned around and ran straight back up to his room. He sat on his bed, he wasn’t ready to call Cas yet, but he had to do it. The phone line rang twice, then Cas picked up. 

“Dean.” Is all he said.   
“Cas?” Dean says hesitantly. 

“Oh, so it’s back to ‘Cas’ now?” Cas says in a harsh tone. 

“Cas, please. Hear me out.”

“Alright, fine. Go ahead.” 

Dean takes a deep breath. “Alrightsoilikeyoubutiwastooscaredtotellyouandigotmadwhenyousaidyouwerewithjobecauseiwantedyoutobewithmeandyou’readorablebuti’mnotgayionlylikeyouandicouldn’tcometotermswithitbutaftertodayi’msosorrythati-”

“Dean. Breath. Now start over, but slowly.” Cas says. 

“Alright, so I like you.. But I was too scared to tell you and I got mad when you said you were with Jo because I want you to be with me. And you’re adorable, but I’m not gay, I only like you and I couldn’t come to terms with it but after today.. I’m so sorry that I acted that way, Cas. I just was so pissed off. Then you expected me to come to terms with my feelings right then and there and I couldn’t!” Dean says. 

“Dean, why did it take so long?” Cas asks. 

“I couldn’t come to terms with it! What if my dad wants grandkids? Sam’s gay! He can’t have kids! I didn’t want to disappoint my dad.” 

“There is such a thing called adoption, Dean.” 

“Well, maybe he wanted ones with our genes.”

“Dean..”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Do you want to date me?”

“Yeah, Cas. I do.” 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short, not enough time. One more chapter. I hope you liked it so far!


	7. We've Gone A Long Ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cue dramatic music* Enter little Miss Mary.

Chapter seven

 

“Mary! Are you ready yet?” spoke a gravelly voice. 

“Um, not yet Papa!” a young girl’s voice replied. 

“Well, hurry! We’ve got to go visit your uncles Sam and Gabe.” spoke the first voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. Is John gonna be there Papa?” the girl’s voice says again. 

“Yes, sweetie.” The voice this time closer to the girl’s. Cas stands in the doorway of his daughter’s room. She was sitting on her bed playing with some dolls. “Mary. I told you to get ready. Once your dad is out of the shower we are leaving.” 

Mary looks up. “Sorry, Papa.” She frowns. She puts her dolls away and walks over to Cas, holding up her arms. “Up, Papa!” Cas picks her up and they walk downstairs towards their living room. The two sit on the couch watching a show. Someone walks in and stares at the two. 

“You two are adorable. And I’m stuck with ya.” Dean says. Mary smiles and runs over to Dean and attaches herself to his leg. 

“Dad! Papa said that John is gonna be at the party!” 

“Well, Papa is right!” 

“But, Dad.. What about Jessie? Is she going to be there?” Mary asks. 

“Mary, you know Jessie is still too small to be out.” 

Mary frowns. Cas gets up off the couch. “Dean, we should be leaving now.” 

Dean smiles weakly. “I dunno, Cas. Can’t we just stay home?” 

“No, Dean. It’s Gabe and Sam’s anniversary party. We have to go.” Cas says.

“By ‘We’ do you mean Mary? Because we can drop her off and come back home.”

Cas sighs. “You’re no hope. And I guess it would be alright if we just dropped her off.” 

Dean smiles. He looks down at Mary. “Alright, Kiddo. Let’s go put you in your car seat.”

“But, Dad! I don’t need help.” 

He picks her up. “Yeah well, I’m in charge!” 

“Okay, dad.” She says finally. They go out the front door to the impala, which despite Cas’ attempts to get a child friendly car they still have. Cas was inside getting bags for Mary’s stay at Sam and Gabe’s. Dean puts Mary in her car seat and buckles her in. 

“Mary..”

“Yeah, dad?”

“I know you’re young, but I want you to know that if you end up liking girls instead of boys, that will be perfectly fine. I love you no matter what.”

Mary cocked her head, a bit like Cas did when Dean first met him. Mary looked a lot like the both of them. She had his green eyes, and Cas’ black hair. “Dad. Did you think it wasn’t okay to be with papa?”

Dean smiles weakly at his daughter. She also has Cas’ brains. “Yeah, sweetie. But, we’re together now, and I’ll never leave him.”

She giggles. “That’s good, daddy. Papa is good for you.” 

Dean touches his index finger to her nose. “Alright, Ms. Smarty Pants. Papa’s coming now.” 

Cas walks out of the front door with a bag in his hand. He hands it to Dean, who puts it in the back of the impala. Dean smiles at Cas lovingly. “What is it Dean?” 

Dean laughs and kisses him on the cheek. “It’s nothing. I love you, Cas. You were the best decision of my life.” 

Cas smiles and gets into the passenger’s seat. Dean closes his door and walks over to get into the driver’s seat. Once he closes his door Cas speaks. “We've gone a long ways, Dean. I love you too.” Dean pulls out of the driveway and they head towards Sam and Gabe’s house. For once in his life, Dean doesn't care that he almost made a stupid mistake when he was younger, it was all about Cas and Mary now. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Hope you liked it!


End file.
